


Chapter ??: “ :) ”

by soapfireblog



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Suicide Notes, suicide TW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapfireblog/pseuds/soapfireblog
Summary: ... Otto has been broke...
Kudos: 1





	Chapter ??: “ :) ”

**Author's Note:**

> HEY SO TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDE!
> 
> Hi, Yes, Hello. This IS Liars!AU, But I was just DESPERATE To get this out, because I wanted to, Liars!AU May or May NOT still be in the works, idk. Feeling very unmotivated rn. But, this IS Cannon. Yes, Otto WILL die. :)  
> Enjoy!

The Conductor was sprinting through the desert to Otto’s treehouse. It has been a couple weeks since anyone has heard from him- THAT'S out of the ordinary. He usually goes unheard of for a couple of days, but he usually WARNS them or texts them. This time…

He hasn’t…

What's going on? Is he ok? He...He HAS to be, right? Just a few weeks ago...Otto and Malcom managed to get his SOUL back! And on top of that- Malcom has confessed his sins! He told Grooves, The Express Owls, Moon Penguins, His family- EVERYONE- That he has lied. But, they have given him a second chance. A second chance. This is what Otto has always wanted. No lies- No cheating. Freedom. But why has he suddenly disappeared? Even after...Everything that has happened. He preserved through, right?

Right…?

The Conductor, after a little while. He made it to the treehouse. A fairly medium sized one, apparently Otto just...Found it and made it his place to hang out and store the evidence of his cheating. He knocked on the door.

No response. It was unlocked, as it opened by itself.

Silence.

…

No. There is something wrong. Even after 7 years with no soul, even Malcom could identify that feeling. That feeling…

Like something is  **_DEADLY_ ** Wrong.

He walked into the treehouse, facing the only other room in front of him, door locked.

“Lad?” Malcom’s voice piped up. “Yer in there?” He knocked on the door.

But nobody came.

That feeling, yet stronger, swirled up inside him. He turned the doorknob, but it was locked.

Silence filled the room. Panic . Panic. That is what he was feeling.

“L-Lad?!” There was some desperation within his voice. “Feck it,” He stood back, ready to barge the door down.

“I’M COMIN’ IN!”

He ran into the door, breaking it, falling to the floor.

He groaned, and put his hands on his head. He looked up from the floor...His heart stopped.

Otto was there, hanging from a noose, a turned over stool, looking like it was kicked from under him. His wings were tied behind his back as well, he was wearing a grey shirt with a yellow star, and blue shorts, which looked like his usual jacket blue. His feathers were pale, like he was there for a while. His fingers were bloody, like he was trying to claw the rope off from him, but his wings were tied behind his back. This was no accident.

**_This was on purpose._ **

He quickly stood up and cut Otto down, using a knife. His body lifelessly collapsed on the ground. Malcom hugged his dead body, sobbing.

“LAD” He called out, like that was gonna help.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!” He cried out.

His grandson was dead.

Gone.

This isn’t just a game where he can just reset and pick a different option.

No.

Otto is gone.

Forever. 

Ever.

Ever

There was a small paper note not far away. Malcom gently put Otto’s dead body down, went over and grabbed the note, pain, sorrow and regret all over his pain.

The note read…

*"Entry 2,023:

Hello, my name is Otto, Otto Mallard.

...

I'm sorry. No need to beat around the bush...I'm sorry. If you have found this entry, then...Then i'm dead. I'm so, so sorry. I never wanted to go to such... **_drastic measures_ ** . For all of the pain I am about to cause,  **_I'm so,so sorry_ ** ... I will be addressing some...specific people. But, do not expect me to hide the truth

Speaking of Malcom...Malcom, please. Lets not pretend here. This is 99.9% your fault. Yep, that's right. Cold.Hard.Truth. No matter HOW MUCH THEY TELL YOU IT WASN'T, It was. The...The impact this fucking CHEATING has had on me broke my...breaking point a long, long time ago. I HATED Everymoment being alive in that fucking studio...well, most of it. Hiding in the darkness of the shafts, looking at you ruining Noah's chance at success bit by bit. But, maybe I am being harsh on you. I do believe you can become a better person! ...It's just a shame that I won't be there to see it. I honestly do not know WHY you'd continue cheating, full on knowing that I knew. We may look the same, but I’m NOTHING like you. Yeah...It's a little bit like looking into a funhouse mirror...But instead of a...Giant head...or, like...Long legs and a tiny torso-

…

It shows you…

**_Everything you don’t want to be…_ **

Dear Noah (Grooves): Thank you. Thank you...so, SO much. You have been such a role model to me...A best friend. An Uncle. You’re the ONLY person I can trust 100% here. You’re the only person who knows the true me. You’re a TRUE inspiration. You taught me how to dreamwalk, you showed kindness to me, you taught me about the night, EVERYTHING I have done which is positive, you helped me in one way or another. If it's flying or saving countless people from their nightmares, you've helped me. I cannot stress enough how much I loved you. I really did wanna actually TELL you that, but unfortunately, I didn't have enough time. And for that...I'm sorry. But, you haven't only helped ME. No, no. Your kindness has spread further than that. You gave DJing lessons to Octavio, Taught Oliver how to Fashion properly, heck , you've even helped  **_MALCOM_ ** with his movies! After ALL That you've been through...You pushed that aside. I am so sorry that this decision has made you so sad, but don't be. I am free. I’ve finally found my voice; and hopefully, I will see you again.

**_Don’t forget, Noah. I’m so proud to call you my Uncle._ **

Dear Mom, Dad, Oscar,Ozzy, etc: I'm so sorry. I don't know how to explain the pain i've went through to make this choice. I am sorry. That's all I can say, and...I'm sorry.

That's it. I'm sorry.

Otto Mallard.~"

The Conductor was still sobbing...This WAS all his fault. He said so himself. Otto didn’t only HATE him, deep down…  **_He was scared of him_ ** .

Those words continued to echo in his head,

“Yeah...It's a little bit like looking into a funhouse mirror...But instead of a...Giant head...or, like...Long legs and a tiny torso-

…

It shows you…

**_Everything you don’t want to be…”_ **

…

Everything. You. Don’t. Want. To. Be.


End file.
